


Demons and Alcohol

by Destruktow



Series: Dest's TAU Fics [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), And a birthday fic, Gen, Happy, and anyone else born on august 31st, first fic don't judge, happy birthday dipper and mabel, however this is fluffy, however this is my third fic draft, i have two more somewhere that will probably never see the light of day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destruktow/pseuds/Destruktow
Summary: first fic i guessalso happy birthday dipper and mabel
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Mabel Pines/Henry Corduroy
Series: Dest's TAU Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Demons and Alcohol

"And you're sure that asking your demon brother for a Smile Dip infused cake for your 21st birthday is a good idea?"

"No! But it's going to be fun!"

"Fair enough," Henry sighed. "At least don't burn down the forest this year."

Mabel smiled. "No promises!"

As she ran away to Al- no, his name is _Dipper_ , Mabel thought I was trustworthy enough to get his real name, I should at least _think_ of him as Dipper-, Stan came up to him.

Stan smiled. "So."

"So." Henry smiled back.

"I've known them for a little over eight years now, and I dreaded this day since the day I met them."

"Why?" Henry grinned.

"I knew what would happen when Mabel got introduced to alcohol."

And then they went and watched Mabel blow up half the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it was short.  
> Yes, it was my first fic and it's not as good as what other people do on a daily basis.  
> No, I don't have any regrets.


End file.
